The party
by MalfoytheSexyShadowhunter
Summary: It's Alec's duty to as a shadow hunter to protect those around him. What happens when those around him are at a party held by Magnus Bane, and Magnus is walking away…with someone else? Rated T for possible language and character death.
1. Chapter 1

It's Alec's duty to as a shadow hunter to protect those around him. What happens when those around him are at a party held by Magnus Bane, and Magnus is walking away…with someone else?

I do not own these characters or The Mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does.

This whole story is from the point of view of Alec Lightwood. And takes place after City of Lost Souls.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

Standing against the wall of the main room in your flat I look around for Izzy. I really didn't want to come here tonight but Jace convinced Izzy to make me go, so that I wasn't with worrying about him all night. They reminded me that I'm a shadow hunter and that it's part of my duty to protect people. So here I am at in flat of none other than Magnus Bane. I'm watching out for danger at his party.

To me the pain is still too new for me to be here and have fun. While looking around, I saw you. The blaring music seemed to fade into the background as I stared. You were standing underneath the spot light dancing and laughing with some of your guests. I swear on the Angel you've never looked as good as you do right now, with your black hair spiked up with glitter gel and your eyelids dancing with color. By the Angel, how I miss those cat eyes of yours.

I snapped myself out of it realizing that I'm not here to stare at you, but to watch out for trouble. I mentally shake my head. Focus Alec, focus. I make my eyes gaze around the room again, but they ended up at you. Your eyes meet mine for a second and I wonder if you can see the pain in mine. You make a "come here" motion with your finger. By the Angel Magnus you drive me crazy.

My mind whirls with things to say, as I take a step towards you a female vampire cuts me off. That bitch! She saunters up right up to you and you wink at her .You winked! Did you not even see that I'm here?! Her hands start roaming all over your body. HELLO! A vampire slut is making a move on MY Warlock!

...no, that's not true. You're not my warlock anymore are you? Not since you ended it 15 days ago….not that I'm counting... wait, no, I am counting. I'm counting the days until you realize your mistake and take me back. Mags I can't take this much longer! I need you! Going without you is killing me!

I need you to talk to me, to hear you call me Alexander; I need to feel your lips on mine, to taste your lip gloss. Damn Magnus, while I'm here in the depths of despair you are being led down the hall by a vamp slut.

No, this can't be happening. I shake my head; for real this time, and look again. No matter how bad I wish I'm wrong, I'm not. You take her hand and lead her into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind you. I force myself to look away. I'm not positive but I think that tear have started forming in my eyes.

Suddenly, I start walking. I want to leave this damn place party but my feet seem to have a different idea. With my feet not informing my brain where I'm going I almost cry out when I realize that I'm heading down the hallway that you and vamp slut just did. I'm really starting to panic as I stop in front of the guest room. My feet must have told my hands and arms what's going on because before I know it I see my hand reach up to turn the doorknob. Turning, I shut my eye's closed in anticipation of what I might see.

I push the door open and step into the room, slowly opening my eyes. Suddenly I'm aware that you have no idea that I'm in the room, or that the door was just opened. You're too busy playing "tonsil tennis" with the she-vamp. You both pull back for some air and…"Aachoo!" Damn cold!

Both of you look up at the same time. Your expression is hard to read. Is it sorrow, regret, pain, a mix?

She's the first to speak, with a sickeningly sweet voice, "Like what you see pretty boy? She winks then turns back to you. Licking her lips she puts he hands under your shirt.

Ignoring her hands, you spoke "Alec."

Hey guys! What'd you think?! Want me to keep going? Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! The first chapter of this story wasn't all that great, sorry for that. This is my first online fan fiction. But oh well I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The mortal instruments do not belong to me. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 2

"Alec" your voice sounds strained as if it's hard for you to say my actual name and not Alexander. I just stand here too scared to move; too afraid to talk and have my voice give away what I'm feeling right now. I swallow loudly.

"Alec" you say again. The she-vamp was about to bite your neck when you push her away.

"But Mags, I thought you liked it when I bite your neck." She whined. Anger got through me when she said you nick-name. That's what _I _used to call you.

"OH, don't stop on my account _Mags_" I spat. Anger was clouding my judgment and controlling my voice.

"Go ahead Mags. Go ahead and let he bite you. Isn't that what you want? You like that right?" Getting bolder, I took a few steps forward. Vamp was starting to look a little bit scared. She slowly untangled herself from you and backed into the wall.

"Don't mine me. Just forget that I'm even here, and go back to what you were doing before. You're pretty good at that aren't you Magnus? Forgetting that I'm here and continuing on with life."

With anger surging through my body I ignored the pained look on your face and continued. "How could you Mags? How could you forget everything we went through everything we felt?! After all that you went and just through it all away! What happened to "I love you Alexander."!?

I stopped, realizing that I was now yelling at the top of my lungs. Oh great, someone must have heard that. Just great!

You get up off the bed that you were sitting on, and take a step towards me. "Alec, let me explain, please Alec. This…" you said and motioned your arm around the room. "…Isn't what it looks like."

You reach your hand out to me and place it on my shoulder. Pushing it off my shoulder and backing up I looked up into your eyes anger once again filling me. "NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! MAGNUS HOW CAN THIS NOT BE WHAT IT SEEMS?!" You wince as we keep eye contact while I yell at you.

Slowly walking backwards until I'm standing just inside the doorway I close my eyes and whisper, "Goodbye Magnus. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here and that you're over me."

Turning around, I ran down the hall. "ALEC! Don't! Please…" I thought I heard you say from behind me, but there was no way I was turning around. Not now. Not ever.

Only when I reached the main room do I remember that there's a party. Looking around it dawns on me that no one heard me yelling over the music. Nobody knows and I doubt anyone here would care. The urge the leave this place filled me.

"There's no point in bother Izzy to come with me, she's probably off dancing and having a blast. She'll find me later." I thought

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd making my way to the door. After a few minutes of making my way through the crowd I made it to the door. I twisted the doorknob, swung the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

I kept running. Three flights of stairs later I was finally outside. Bending over, hands on my knees I caught my breath and silently cursed Magnus for living on the 3rd floor.

Standing outside under the overhanging roof I saw a pair of headlights zooming down the street. As the speeding car passed water flew up from the tires and drenched my body. _Great just great!_ Holding my hands above my head, I stepped out from under the roof.

Immediately I'm pelted with droplets of rain. That's just what I need. Rain! Taking a look around, everything is soaked. How come I didn't realize that it was raining before?

"_Maybe because you just found out that your ex-boyfriend has moved on and you haven't." _

"Who said that?!" I yelled out. There was nobody around me; that I could see.

"_I did. The voice in your head"_

That's it. I've lost it. All the stress and emotions must have pushed me over the edge.

"_No Alec, I've always been here. But you were too busy with that good for nothing warlock to listen."_

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP OKAY!"

"You alright son?" came a voice from behind me. This one was most defiantly _not _in my head.

_So what do you think? IS ALEC GOING CRAZY? Who's behind him? Review and tell me what you think! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter looks a little differnt from the other two. I couldn't get to a computer with microsoft word. (so I'm stuck with note pad) Oh well. This is going to be the last chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it! Here we go!

Chapter 3

I span around and saw an elderly man standing in the doorway. His hand was holding the door open.

"I asked if you were alright." He said loudly as if I might be hearing impared.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't look too fine to me. Standing out here soaked to the bone and you's about to cry."

I was about to tell the man that I had not been about to cry, but when I opened my mouth he cut me off.

"No point denying it boy. It's clear as day. No what's not so clear is what you're doin' out here at 2 in the morrnin' soakin' wet an talkin' to yourself. Come inside boy and dry off."

_"Don't do it...stranger danger...there's something fishy about him" chimed in the voice from my head._

Looking the man over he seemed harmless enough. But that voice is right, there does seem to be something off about this guy I just can't put my finger on it. "I think I'll stay out here and wait for my drive."

"No I insist that you come inside young man. You'll catch cold if you stay out here."

"I'm fine sire really. But thank you."

Stepping out of the doorway so that it swung closed behind him, the man growled, "Get inside boy!"

_"Run Alec Run! Crazy Man! He's crazy! Get away!" screamed the voice inside my head. _Not listening to the voice, I stood my ground.

All of a sudden the man jumped on me screeching.

He started scrtaching at my face with his claws that replaced where his fingers once were. Just as suddenly as his attack had begun, hi's body started changing. Before I knew it, I was being attacked by a demon and I was completly helpless.

When Izzy and I had left the institute earlier she was the only one who brought seraph blades, thinking that there wouldn't be any trouble at the party.

SHIT!

I kicked and screamed for all I was worth. Hoping that someone would hear. As I went to kick it's face in, one of it's four legs came out and hit my foot out from under me. I went down to the pavement only just catching myself with my elbows.

Pain shot through my arms. "Aaaaaaaargh!"

"I've got you now shadow boy!" the demon hissed as it crwled up to me. It reached a claw up to my throat, when I spran back up onto my feet. "Noo!"

Looking around for something to use as a weapon, gave the demon the opportunity it needed. Jumping up it wrapped it's claws around my neck. Using my hands to try and pry it away from me. It leaned in and sank three venom covered fangs into my chest, right above my heart.

I collapsed screaming in pain.

"You're finished shadow boy." the demon hissed before it vanished.

Tears streaming down my face I tried to get up.

"Aaaaaargh!" I coun't move. Too painfull.

Everything aroung me started to go all fuzzy.

BANG the door to the building flew open.

I couldn't see who it was. All I could make out was a face very close to mine. I heard someone talking into my ear, "Oh, Alexander I'm so sorry! Don't leave me Alexander. I love you. I do. I'm soo sorry!"

MAGNUS?! NO MAGNUS I"M NOT LEAVING! I"M RIGHT HERE MAGNUS!

I tried to yell out, to move, to let you know that, but everything went black.

HEy guys so that's it. Don't hate me pleaase. Review. I'm thinking of doing a Point of View of Magnus, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 1 Magnus POV

Hey guys, doing this instead of homework 'cause it NEEDS to get done.

It's taken much longer than I thought it would to get this done but at long last it is here

This whole story is in the point of view of Magnus Bane and takes place after City Of Lost Souls

Disclaimer: In case you missed it in the other chapters…I do NOT own Mortal Instruments and I am not making money off of this story.

BTW In the story when Magnus is thinking "_it will_ _be like this, got it?" _When he's just narrating or talking it's normal. Just an FWY

I am very proud to finally present….

Chapter 1 (P.O.V: Magnus)

You showed up, I can't believe you showed up. I mean, I did request Shadow hunters for tonight to keep the peace in hopes that you would come…but I never thought you actually would. This is so amazing.

"Keep calm Magnus, you broke his heart remember. He's not here for you, it's his duty" My logical side told me. _"Besides, he broke your trust, do you remember that? He didn't tell you that he was meeting Camille. He was thinking about turning you mortal."_

"Yea but I really regretted it afterwards, I was just too upset that he went behind my back with that stuff that I acted rashly" I argued with myself.

Snapping out of it I glanced around the room and checked out the guests. Seems like a pretty rowdy group tonight, I'm glad I called the institute. Maryse said that she would send 2 of her "kids" over.

I only found out who she sent when you guys walked through the door to my flat. Izzy, looking as sexy as her too tight, too short black dress; it resembles the one Clary wore when she came to one of my parties, well that explains the way it fits her.

I was none to surprised to see Izzy here, but it was the one standing behind her that caught my eye. You were standing stiffly behind your sister. I tried to catch your eye as you walked by but your eyes were transfixed by your shoes.

Walking to the middle of the room under the spot light I tried my hardest to interact with my guest. After a while I was dancing and laughing as if nothing was wrong. Ha. If only. I couldn't keep my mind off of you. You have no idea how much I wanted to go up the wall you were leaning against and start dancing with you.

Apparently my mind wasn't the only thing that couldn't stay off of you. My eyes kept going back to you standing there, your black hair failing at times into your face, your blue eyes….oh how I love your eyes Alec. At one point your eyes met mine and I swear I could see pain trying to hide within the blue.

All I could think about when our eyes met was how much I wanted you over here dancing next to me, with me. My common sense left me, and before I thought about what I was doing, my finger was motioning for you to get that cute little butt of yours over here.

You seemed a little shocked at what I had just done; I was little shocked myself, but you started to make your way over here anyways. You looked very sexy as you walked over to me.

Your sexiness the only thing on my mind I winked a glitter covered and colorful eye at you, just as a vampire; whose name escapes me at the moment, walked in front of me.

_"SHIT! She probably thinks that I was winking at her! I hope she doesn't think that. Alec you BETTER know that I was winking at you and not her!"_

My fears were confirmed when she winked "back" at me and started running her cold; very cold, hands all over my body. And I mean aaall over my body.

_"Alec! Alec! Help Me Alec this Vampire as got me! Save me Alec come help me, got her off of me!"_ My mind was screaming at Alec. "_Alec I need my Shadow hunter to get over here and help me!" _

No. No, I can't say that anymore, because you're not my shadow hunter anymore. Not for 14, wait no, 15 days now. Yes, Alec, I'm counting. You probably thought you were the only one, the only one that cared. Well, newsflash Alexander! I care too! I've only regretted what I did completely since it happened but I assumed you would need your space and not want to see me again.

"Magnus? Were you listening to anything I just said?" The vampire asked me.

"Pardon? Oh, no, sorry, what were you saying?" I asked her trying to keep my mind focused on her and not on you.

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, and if you could show me to a room right about now."

"Now?" why now?

"Yeess Magnus, I have an awful headache and need to lie down." She said in an awfully whiney voice that was getting on my nerves.

"Fine, if you must, I do have a guest bedroom you could stay in for the night. It's this way. You better not expect this at every party you come to. As in don't expect it at all, ever gain." Since there were far too many people dancing in a smallish room I took her hand to lead her to the room.

We walked down the hallway and I open the door to the guest bedroom and usher you in. I walk in the room to show where things are and you shut the door behind me.

"Thank you so much Magnus for coming to bed with me, I just know you'll enjoy tonight." She practically purred into my ear as she started to drag me onto the bed.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. I admit I was a little taken aback.

She pushes me onto the bed and straddles me.

"Hush Mags, just let it happen." She whispered in my ear as she started to kiss me. Wait! What did she call me? Hell no! NO one and I mean NO ONE calls me Mags but you. That it just unacceptable.

Try as I might to get away from her as she practically sucked my face off I wasn't able to. _"Damn you vampire strength." _

Just as I thought that she shoved her tongue into my mouth. After few seconds; a few seconds too many, I manage to pull my head away.

"Aachoo!" Both Vampire girl and I look up at the same time. You, Alec were standing in the doorway of the room. Immediately I regretted showing the room to the vampire, let alone, walking in. _"Damn my niceness." _

Neither of us speaks, so Vampire girl takes this time to screw me over. With a sickeningly sweet voice she said to you, "Like what you see pretty boy?" She winked then turns back to me and shoves her hands under my shirt.

I ignore her, wishing that she would just disappear. Still looking at you I say the only thing I can think of,

"Alec."

Well there it is the first chapter in Magnus' point of view? What do you think? Did I do it right?


	5. Magnus POV Chapter 2

I'm baaaaack! Did you guys miss me? ;) Come on I know y'all missed me. It's be a long time but this story IS going to be finished by moi, the one and only MalfoytheSexyShadowhunter.

Disclaimer: I MalfoytheSexyShadowhunter swear upon the Angel Raziel that I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its Characters. May lightning strike me down where I am if I am lying.

Chapter 2 (POV Magnus)

"Alec…" I couldn't believe you were there. Standing in the door to the room where I was being attacked. Looking at you then all I could see was my shadowhunter, my Alexander returned to me. Looking back now I should have realized sooner that you weren't there to save me. The frightened look on you face should have told me as much.

"Alec." _Please say something. Anything at all. _Liliana; _that's her name, ooh yeaa, _tried to bite my neck. Now I'm into that kind of thing sometimes. But tonight, with my Alexander standing right in front of me. I'm not into it.

"But Mags, I thought you liked it when I bite your neck." Liliana whined.

_One, I don't know What the hell she is talking about! She has never bitten my neck before. MAN she sound's so pathetic. Two, When the hell did I say she could call me "Mags" I mean seriously?!_

"OH, don't stop on my account _Mags_!" You spat out nastily. There was something Different in you Alec. I wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Go ahead Mags. Go ahead and let he bite you. Isn't that what you want? You like that right?" You took a couple steps closer as you said this. _I don't blame Liliana for backing off. You're acting different Alec…not yourself. Why?_

"Don't mine me. Just forget that I'm even here, and go back to what you were doing before. You're pretty good at that aren't you Magnus? Forgetting that I'm here and continuing on with life."

_Oh. That's what this is about. Alexander you have to know that's not true. There is nothing on this earth that could make me forget you. I see you in everything and everyone around me._

Why I didn't voice this to you I'll never know. Maybe it was because of the venomous look in your blue eyes looked so unnatural that it through me off. Maybe it was because you didn't give me the chance to explain. You just kept on throwing words at me.

"How could you Mags? How could you forget everything we went through everything we felt?! After all that you went and just through it all away! What happened to "I love you Alexander"!?" Your voice had gone up with every word you spit out, until you were yelling.

Then, you stopped. _ Now's my chance to try and fix this shit. _

I got of the bed in hopes of getting closer to you, "Alec, let me explain, please Alec. This…" I gestured around at the room and at Liliana. "…Isn't what it looks like."

Automatically my hand reaches out to comfort you. It's only on your shoulder for a second before you brush it off and take a quick step back.

_I can't stand to see you in this much pain Alec, you have to know that. It kills me to watch the one I love back away in pain. Don't be angry Alec…_

"NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! MAGNUS HOW CAN THIS NOT BE WHAT IT SEEMS?!" I wince back at your voice which is so filled with anger. Is that hate in your voice too? It can't be….you're walking away from me, towards the door. You can't even look me in the eyes as you mutter, "Goodbye Magnus. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here and that you're over me." As soon as the words are out of your mouth you turn and sprint down the hall.

I try to run Alec but I can't seem to peel myself off the doorway. All I can do is yell after you, "ALEC! DON'T! Please Alec…..I love you.." My voice breaks and the tears start to show in my eyes. All thoughts of Liliana flee from my mind as I come to my senses and run from the room.

"Heeeeyyyyy Maaaagnuuuussss greaaat part-ay" A drunken vampire slurs out as he stumbles in front of me.  
>"Thanks." I had to cut him off because he tried to start a conversation.<br>_I don't have time for this! Get out of my, you drunken asshat. I need to find where my Alexander went! _

Losing patience I push him out of the way and he staggers off across the room. I push and shove my way through the crowd until I finally reach the front door. Throwing myself forward, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me my heart is racing. Frantically looking around I realize that the only way you could have gone is down. Three flights of steps. _Curses!_

Something's not right. I can tell. Faintly, I hear rain falling outside but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are not here in my arms right now and that I have a horrible gut wrenching feeling that you're in danger. 

Are you okay Alec?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: MalfoytheSeyShadowhunter does not, and will not ever own the characters or anything about The Mortal Instruments (if I did, do you really think Malec would have ever been broken up for me to be able to write this? no.) All rights to the wonderful Cassandra Clare

Down. Yup, definitely the only way I can go. I figured now is a as good a time as any to start my running trek down the steps facing me. As I'm running, the only thing that my mind was processing was that I had just lost you. Again. _I will make it up to Alexander. I will. I have to. I can't live without you! _I screamed at myself. What have I done?! _ALEXANDER COMEBACK!_

… _Something's wrong. _My gut feeling is telling me that you're in danger. Always trust your instinct. This feeling pushed me to run faster down the steps. Almost at the bottom now. _How far ahead of me could you have gotten? _Phew finally, there's the door._ When I get outside I'll use a tracking charm if you're not in sight. _What a great plan.

"Aaaaaargh!" A scream tears the nights apart. It tears my heart in two. I know that voice all too well. Nooooo!

BANG I threw the door to the building open. Who cares if it's damaged. Looking around for the source of the sound I see a body. A body crumpled on the ground. It's a boy. With black hair. I stood frozen for a few seconds. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was you. Right in front of me. _Snap out of it!_ Yelling at my self got me in motion and over to your side.  
>My eyes scan your face. You're fading fast and I can tell. Scanning your body my eyes are drawn the puncture wounds just above your heart. It's weeping blood. But there's nothing I can do. I can smell the demon ichor all over you.<p>

My emotions overwhelm me and I lean into you, and whisper what might be my last words to you, ""Oh, Alexander I'm so sorry! Don't leave me Alexander. I love you. I do. I'm soo sorry!" My voice breaks and I let out a sob, clutching your body to my chest I kiss your head. I cant't stop mumbling my sorrys and repeating how much I love you.

But it's too late. I know it is. I knew as soon as I saw your body lying there so helpless. I knew. I knew as soon as I felt your final breath and fight leave your body. It killed me Alec. It really did.

Magnus looks up at the blonde boy, sitting front of him, both with silent tears streaming down their delicate faces.

Clearing his throat the golden boy looks into the cat like eyes and opens his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the hand Magnus held up, "Don't…don't say anything. Not just yet."

Looking at the papers between then neither boy can fathom how writing this was to supposed to help the healing process.

HEY GUYS! So what do you think? Let me know with a review. This chapter is probably the shortest yet but it had to be that way, I hope you see that. As you can see this story isn't ending the same spot the Alec POV did. I plan to take this part farther.  
>Fav parts? Hated parts?<p> 


End file.
